


The Blessed Curse of the Inca Rose Stone

by sdk



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Crack, Multi, dub con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-08
Updated: 2008-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-07 01:24:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/59885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdk/pseuds/sdk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaise's mother may have fled the country with all the family's gold, but she left Blaise a treasure far greater than galleons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Blessed Curse of the Inca Rose Stone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BridgetMcKennitt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/gifts).



> Written belatedly for BridgetMcKennitt's birthday, inspired by her prompt "invisible magic". Thanks to Grey for the beta!

The Inca Rose Stone was his birthright, the only thing Blaise's mother had left behind before fleeing the country with all of the family's gold, but Blaise was surprised that she'd bothered with the gold and left the stone. She must really care, he'd thought when he'd discovered it minutes before the Aurors came to search their home, and he'd slipped the stone in his pocket and made his way to the Leaky Cauldron to secure lodgings for the night.

The stone had the power to entrance the mind, enslave the senses, and all those other queer things Professor Snape had said back in first year, though without the mess of any potion. It was how his mother had seduced so many willing well-off men to their deaths without a trace left behind for any investigator to discover. Blaise could have any man or woman profess their love and offer all of their fortunes for his hand in marriage. 'Till death do us part,' and all that.

But right then, he was only interested in blow jobs.

"Suck harder, you git." Blaise twisted his fingers in blond hair and thrust into the willing mouth of Zacharias Smith, his first catch of the day. He'd half-hoped to attract Draco first when he'd tuned the stone's power to seek out blonds, but Smith was a good enough start. Such pompous full lips; Blaise had always thought he'd look better on his knees with his mouth stuffed full of cock. He even swallowed like a good little Hufflepuff.

As Smith swallowed his load, Blaise cast _Silencio_ on his lips so he wouldn't have to hear Smith's yapping.

"Just sit there and look pretty," Blaise said as he sprawled out on the bed, leaving Smith on the floor, still on his knees. Blaise idly stroked his spent cock, glancing over at the end table where the stone sat innocently. He'd come far too quickly the first time, and with an inexperienced mouth around his prick at that, but he was just beginning to realise how powerful the stone was. He hadn't even had to leave his room; Smith had just shown up, a ready and willing slave, and Blaise was confident that he'd have another blond knocking by the time he was hard again.

"Or maybe before that," Blaise murmured as he heard a light tapping at his door. "Smith, get that, will you?"

Smith mouthed, "Yes, sir," as he ambled up to answer the door, and Blaise smirked. He did like being called sir, and he didn't have to hear Smith's stupid voice to boot.

The door opened to reveal a willowy blonde dressed in a knee-length knitted skirt with a ring of daisies in her hair. As she stepped inside into the light, Blaise recognised her, then. Good ole Looney Lovegood.

"This ought to be interesting," Blaise said under his breath. He gestured to Smith to close the door as he languidly stood.

"And just what can I do for you?" Blaise smiled and circled Luna slowly for a closer look. Her skirt was too long, of course. He would have preferred it to be just below her arse (he always did have a thing for tarts, much to his mother's disappointment), but her top had potential, gauzy and sheer; if it weren't for the bright blue flower print in the way, he might could see her tits.

Well, he'd see them eventually.

Luna seemed unbothered by his scrutiny and remained still, though it felt like her eyes followed him, full of curiosity, and when he stood to face her again, she simply stared back and blinked.

"Would you like to put some clothes on?"

"No, I'm perfectly fine like this. Perhaps you'd like to get more comfortable, though." Blaise gave his cock a few lazy strokes; Luna blinked again.

"All right." Luna glanced around the room, then made her way to a table and two chairs in the corner. She sat in one and plunked her spangled bag onto the table, then immediately pulled out a small clipboard and a quill.

"You’re infested," she said, though she didn't particularly sound worried, and she ran the feathered end of her quill over her lower lip as she sniffed the air.

"Infested?"

"Oh, yes." Once more the feather brushed over her lips and she closed her eyes with a sigh. "Invisible, it sings like a little bird. It's quite loud here, but I heard the whispering in the alley. Lovely, isn't it?"

Luna puckered her lips as if sucking on a round lolly and whistled low. One long note, then a burst of two short. She was clearly quite mad, but that didn't much matter to Blaise. He would give her something much bigger than a lolly to suck on.

Blaise draped himself over the bed on his side, facing her. "Why don't you take your top off."

"Would that make you more comfortable?" she asked, cutting herself off mid-whistle and opening her eyes.

"I think it might."

"All right." She closed her eyes and began to whistle again as she put down her clipboard and quill and started on the buttons to her blouse. Her tune varied with each slip of her fingers, one long and two short for the first button, as she'd whistled before, but when she moved down, parting her shirt, the notes became longer, soothing, a nice easy rhythm. She trilled as she slipped the shirt off her shoulders.

"It likes this," she said, gazing at Blaise on the bed. "The infestation."

"Does it now?"

Well, that was one thing Blaise and this 'infestation' had in common, then, because he quite enjoyed staring at Luna's tits. Maybe she was a bit more wanton than he'd originally thought—she wasn't wearing a bra after all. Blaise went back to stroking his cock as he looked her over.

Her breasts were smaller than he'd guessed, but quite pert, and they bounced as she took up her whistling once more. Blaise had something else in mind for her mouth though, and he rolled onto his back, sprawling out over the bed.

"Do you think it would like it if you sucked my cock?"

Luna tilted her head and sent a questioning note to the air. She seemed to be waiting for an answer, and after a moment she let out a deep breath and shivered.

"Yes, it would. But I didn't come here for that." Nonetheless, Luna stood and walked to the bed, crawling onto the mattress to kneel between Blaise's spread legs. "I came to ask you a question."

Blaise arched an eyebrow. Luna ran light fingertips over his thighs, rounding his hips, then gently nudged his hand away and fisted his cock. He wasn't fully hard yet, but it wouldn't be long now, and he wanted her mouth to bring him the rest of the way.

"What's that, then?"

"Would you like to subscribe to the Quibbler?"

"The Quibbler?" Blaise was a bit embarrassed at how breathy his voice sounded; she was only giving him a hand job—wasn't like hadn't had plenty of those before, but there was something about the way she twisted her hand around his shaft that made him want to pant.

Not that he did. Blaise Zabini did not pant for any man or woman, no matter how deft her fingers.

"Oh yes, I'm a reporter now."

"A reporter. Is that right? Well, how about you get to sucking while I think it over."

Luna cocked her head. "All right," she said, and without preamble, she swallowed his cock in one go.

Blaise hissed and bit back a moan. Luna had definitely done this before, or she was a natural, the way her tongue swirled around his shaft like he was an ice cream cone, much better than Smith, but Blaise was glad he'd already come once or he had a feeling he wouldn't be able to last a minute. He wanted to enjoy this.

She licked his shaft from base to tip, then drew him into her mouth again and hummed as the head hit the back of her throat. She pulled up and turned her head, and Blaise was surrounded by the soft velvet of her cheek. He let out a single ragged pant, but still Blaise managed not to make a sound until he felt delicate fingers tug his balls.

"Fuck-" he groaned. Luna shot off his cock and looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Fuck?" She sounded the word out slowly, somehow softening the harsh syllable, her voice child-like and innocent and Blaise shuddered. "Oh, that would please it."

Luna ran a fingertip up his cock, mapping out the large vein along the underside, then traced his crown in a slow circle. "And I do like your penis. Yes, it would fit quite nicely."

"Wha-" Before Blaise knew what was happening, Luna had straddled his hips, lifted her skirt, and pushed her knickers aside.

"It's all right, isn't it?" Luna canted her head to the side, and Blaise quickly nodded, his fingers scrambling over her hips to urge her down. Did she bloody think that he would say no to a fuck?

"Good," she breathed, but despite Blaise's agreement, she stayed still for a moment, hovering over him as she fisted his cock again. "Oh, hello Zacharias."

Blaise had forgotten all about Smith as soon as Luna had swallowed his cock—maybe even before, when Luna had taken off her top, but he followed Luna's gaze now and saw Smith in the corner with his hand shoved down his trousers, his hips jerking as he let out a mute grunt.

"You can come closer," she said, then peered down at Blaise. "That's all right, isn't it? That Zacharias watches?"

"God—whatever you want, just fuck me," Blaise rasped. He grasped her hips tightly, urging her down once more, and ever so slowly she finally sank onto him.

"Oh—yes, that's nice," Luna sang and she rolled her hips in a circle, puckering her lips to whistle again. She rode him achingly slow, running her fingertips over her nipples, then she slid one hand down between her legs and threaded her fingers through glistening blond hair. Her hips sped up, matching the rhythm of the strange melody coming from her lips, but Blaise didn't care if she sang the Hogwarts school song as long as she didn't stop.

He was wheezing then, fighting back his moans, but they wouldn't be heard now as Luna had begun to trill, her fingers speeding up as she bounced on his cock, over and over. Her tits jiggled with each thrust and daisy petals flew from her hair, flowing down around them.

"Oh yes—it's everywhere!" Luna cried. "It's magic, everywhere—fill me, Blaise, it wants you to ejaculate—now!"

Luna clenched her muscles around him and that was all that it took—his orgasm shot through him, his cock pulsing violently until he was empty, boneless, free.

He sank into the mattress and closed his eyes.

  
Blaise wasn't aware of anything for a long time save the mindless bliss sating his body. He knew Luna had gotten off of him at some point because his prick was cold, but she laid a blanket over him, murmuring, "There, there, you relax now."

He heard her speaking to Smith, then, but he couldn't make out the words, though he thought he heard "_Scourgify_" in the midst of it all. The door opened, then clicked shut a moment later, and then there was silence. Blaise fell into a peaceful slumber.

  
When he awoke hours later, Blaise was alone; the room was dark, only the streetlamp outside his window casting a shadowy light into his room. He quickly scrambled out of bed. Something was wrong—he thought Luna and Smith should still be there—he hadn't dismissed them, at least he didn't remember telling them to go, and a flash of panic tightened his chest. Where was the stone?

He found his wand rolled up in the sheets on the bed and quickly cast _Lumos_, then breathed a sigh of relief.

The stone sat on the end table where he'd left it and he cursed himself for being so foolish as to leave it out in the open.

Still, it didn't explain why Luna and Smith were gone. Maybe once he'd been satisfied, the stone released his hold over the ones he'd called—after all, he'd only been interested in getting off, not ensnaring a mate, he thought, but his sleep-fogged brain was quickly distracted by the magazine lying just behind the stone. He swung his wand closer to get a better look.

_The Quibbler_ scrolled across the cover in blaring yellow letters followed by _Evening Edition_ in bold. Just beneath the title was a picture of Luna, stray daisy petals caught in her hair, and an article entitled, _The Curse of the Inca Rose Stone, by Luna Lovegood._

A nervous flutter played in Blaise's stomach, but he told himself it was fine—yes, his mother would have hexed off his balls if she realised their secret was out, but she was out of the country, who knew where, and besides, no one really believed the rubbish they printed in the Quibbler.

But Blaise couldn't help his curiosity as to what Luna had written about him.

He picked up the magazine to get a closer look and a stray piece of parchment slipped out from the pages; Blaise managed to grab it before it fell to the floor. It was a note written in large loopy script.

_Your first edition is complementary – Luna_

Blaise laid the note on the end table and sat down on the edge of the bed, then opened the magazine and began to read.

_The Inca Rose Stone, once thought to be a myth…_

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, get to the good stuff," Blaise mumbled as he scanned further down, past all the legends and history of the stone until finally he found where Luna had described her 'personal experience.'

_At first I thought it was an infestation, a build-up of left-over magic from frantic coupling that had gone on before, but once I saw the stone, I knew the legends were true…its tune permeated the air, calling to me, a song in the breeze, singing of pure pleasure, singing of sex. In fact it only seemed to be satisfied by multiple orgasms…_

Blaise smirked.

_…it purred and hummed when I slid my partner inside me…his penis was very large and would have felt quite nice on a normal day, but the stone's song heightened every sensation…_

Blaise looked at his lap, his smirk growing. He had been the biggest in the Slytherin dorms, at least of the boys he'd sampled.

He glanced back to the article again, and the closing line caught his eye.

_I would quite welcome another encounter with the Inca Rose Stone._

"Oh, really?" Blaise murmured. He lay back on the bed, dropping the magazine to the side, then held the stone up to the dusky light. "You just might get your wish, Luna Lovegood."


End file.
